nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic!
Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic! is the third fan-made spin-off of the series, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. The show revolves the characters from the show, meeting their favorite characters from their favorite video game, Night Parties At Kunekune's. The series took place after the final episode of Ni-Hao Kai-Lan. About the show This spin-off centers around the adventures of Kai-Lan and friends, as they face many challenges with their new scary but harmless robotic friends. They will also come across new characters; good or bad, as well as solving problems, going on challenging adventures, and maybe an epic battle in every season or two. Some characters will be based on characters from other TV shows, movies, literature, video games and reality. New Characters (and cast) The animatronics are nine (previously eight before Oggy joined) group of friends that originally reside in virtual reality before being mysteriously thrown out into the real world. They consist of: Kunekune 6-year-old Kunekune is an animatronic dragon. He is red-orange, has black spikes, yellow underbelly, orange eyes, and a "flame" at the end of his tail. He's a sweet-natured boy and is very nice to others. He is cautious and, like Tolee, thinks before he acts. Since he's a dragon, he has the ability to use fire breath. From Season Two onward, he no longer wears a hat. Kunekune is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Jack 5-year-old Jack is an odd-looking animatronic jackalope -- a rabbit with antlers. He's colored pale yellow, black nose, blue eyes, white belly, and a thunderbolt-shaped tail. A comedic character, Jack is cheerful, energetic, and talkative. He is defined by his desire to make others happy. He can be quite naive but can also be somewhat bad-tempered. Jack is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Spike 5-year-old Spike is an animatronic cockatrice (half chicken, half serpent). He has a white head, red crest, red eyes, dark green scaly body, and yellow talons. Spike is honest, reliable, and quite outspoken. He also has a stubborn streak, but still comes through. His twin brother is Thorn. Spike is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Thorn 5-year-old Thorn is a twin brother of Spike and is also an animatronic cockatrice. His crest is purple and spiked up, purple eyes, and his scaly body is a dark sea green color. Like Rintoo, he's quite rambunctious and often acts impulsive. He likes to take risks and isn't afraid to get hurt. Thorn is voiced by Tara Strong. Ulysses 6-year-old Ulysses is an animatronic unicorn pony. He has light pink skin, green eyes, and a light blue mane and tail. Ulysses is a flamboyant unicorn who has an interest in fashion and a disdain of most activitives associated with men/boys. He may be vain, but has a generous spirit. Ulysses is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Manny 4-year-old Manny is an animatronic manticore. He has a light orange body, dark blue tail, reddish-purple eyes, black nose, a dark red mane, and a pair of black bat wings. He is obsessed with speed and adventure, so he doesn't sit still for very long. He hardly plans and is all about action. Manny is voiced by Elizabeth Daily. Felix 5-year-old Felix is an animatronic phoenix. He has a red body, yellow eyes, light orange talons, and a yellow beak. Felix often speaks freely and honestly. He's seen as the most level-headed and the most sane of the nine animatronics. He is intelligent and determined. His arms function in the same manner as a bird's wings. Felix is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Cappy 3-year-old Cappy is an animatronic kappa. He is the youngest of the robots. He has light green skin, a dark green shell, yellow beak, and dark green eyes. He is cautious and often tries to stay out of trouble. He's smart, but not quite on Felix's level. He stands only two inches taller than Hoho. Cappy is voiced by Grey Griffin. Oggy 4-year-old Oggy is an animatronic ogre who made his debut in It Came From Outer Space. He has green skin and green eyes darker than Cappy's. He wears a tan long-sleeved shirt and he has two antennae-like appendages on his head. He's seen to be very timid and quiet, especially around new people. He is slowly opening up to others, though. Oggy is voiced by Tara Strong. Antagonists Antagonists with a (~) in front marks their redemption. Gene He is a Genie; a light blue skinned boy with purple eyes. He wears red trousers, golden shoes, and wears golden bands around his wrists. He is not as bright as Medley (voiced by Ingrid Nilson). Medley She is an evil Medusa. A light clammy-skinned girl with red eyes, long dark blue hair, black dress shoes, and a long white dress. On her hair are snakes. She is depicted as bossy and sort of cocky. (voiced by Kelly Sheridan). Kerogine ~ Pronounced (ker-o-jine). He looks like a purple Pac-Man ghost. He has arms, legs, black shoes, and pale white eyes. He currently serves as a supporting character (voiced by Peter New). 'Golden Kunekune ~' He looks just like Kunekune, except he's entirely golden. He is an evil spirit. He serves as a supporting character like Kerogine, but isn't as evil and dangerous (voiced by Roger L. Jackson). Jumpsnare ~ He is an evil dark-colored jackalope. He made his first debut in [[Kai-Lan Investigates|'Kai-Lan Investigates']], as a criminal. He currently re-appears as a regular villain (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Grim Griefer ~ A skeleton in a black robe. He made his first debut in A Shipful Of Shivers. He captured Spike when he 'witnessed' him wearing his boot (voiced by Ryan Beil). Tanner Tanner is an animatronic tanooki who made his debut in the Season 1 episode [[Thanksgiving Mess-Up|'Thanksgiving Mess-Up']]. He caused a huge confusion during the Thanksgiving party by shapeshifting into a few of Kai-Lan's close friends, until his real identity is revealed towards the end. It's also known that he worked for Medley and Gene (voiced by Grey Griffin). The Stink Bugs A colony of blue stink bugs, only five served as villains. They make their first debut in This Can't Be Happening In Ant City!. * Lemon is the leader of the gang, also the middle child; she is depicted as bossy, selfish, and tomboyish. (voiced by Chiara Zanni). * Stinky is the shortest and the youngest of the gang; he is depicted as disgusting and unintelligent. He also seems to have a sweet tooth (voiced by Madeleine Peters). * Bookworm is the second oldest; he is basically the opposite of Stinky -- intelligent and good-looking (voiced by Marleik Walker II). * Rowdy is the oldest of the five; he is depicted as very competitive and hot-headed. He also speaks in a thick Southern accent (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyr). * Shell is the fourth oldest and second youngest of the five; he is depicted as awkward and very shy (voiced by Ingrid Nilson). Sierra She's an evil siren who made her first debut in the episode [[Toyland|'Toyland']]. She's depicted as serious and bossy, which contrasts Walcott's goofiness (voiced by Sharon Alexander). Walcott He's an evil werewolf who made his first debut in the episode [[Toyland|'Toyland']]. He's depicted as goofy and unintelligent, which contrasts to Sierra's intelligence and bossiness (voiced by Danny Balkwill). Seamere He is an animatronic serpent who made his first debut in the episode [[Animatronics Revolt!|'Animatronics Revolt!']]. He is cruel and dark, as he convinces Kunekune and his crew that humans are bad. He also has a stutter (voiced by Kathleen Barr). Tungsten A dark knight who made his first debut towards the end of [[Nova Knightmare, Part 1|'Nova Knightmare, Part 1']], and also appeared in the episode after that. He battles Pitchy Richy, but ends up escaping towards the end (voiced by Doron Bell). Voltong A large animated lightbulb who made his first debut in the episode [[Stomp-dora's Box|'Stomp-dora's Box']]. He started out as just a lightbulb in which his features appear more monster-like after Stompy opened the box that he was told not to open. Voltong is said to be the evil behind the cursed box, and once the box was open, he held Stompy captive. Unfortunately for him, angering & insulting Kerogine caused him to shrink down to ant size and to be punished by Stompy at the end (voiced by Samuel Vincent). Gothlings ~ First appeared in the episode Land Of The Sea, Gothlings are, presumably, the darker and evil versions of the Hula Ducks. Unlike the Hula Ducks, they are able to speak. As their name says, they are goslings in gothic clothing. Notable Gothlings include: * Darkling. The leader of the clan, he's normally evil, but hides it from Kai-Lan and her friends by pretending to be nice (voiced by Ingrid Nilson). * Butch. The crazy one of the four. Like Darkling, he pretends to be nice to Kai-Lan and her friends and is naturally cruel (voiced by Kathleen Barr). * Clancy. The clever one of the four. Like his fellow friends, he has a dark and cruel personality that he masks over his friendly demeanor (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyr). * Lynn. The slightly loony one of the four. Like his fellow friends, he possesses an evil demeanor that he hides when first encountered by Kai-Lan and friends (voiced by Kathleen Barr). * Ember, Shockwave, and Surf. These three Gothlings, debuted in The Lost Treasure On A Lone Island, each live in a specific region of Gothling Lagoon: Ember in a fiery field, Shockwave in a stormy field, and Surf in a tropical area. They start out being very unfriendly towards Cappy, Manny, and Jack, but after saving them from falling into an abyss, they changed their ways (voiced by Ingrid Nilson, Tom Kenny, and Sam Vincent, respectively). * Gothstella. An elderly female Gothling that tells the tale of the Gothling queen to Cappy, Manny, and Jack in The Lost Treasure On A Lone Island (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain). Drillzer His first debut is Let There Be Light. He has the ability to inject poison into his victims and mind-control them. His only weakness is the Love-Glove Stick (voiced by Sam Vincent). 'Toxin Matter' A fictional species of ghost-like creatures that make their debut in Let There Be Light. They work for Drillzer and help him out with his evil plans. Toshihiro An animatronic Tasmanian Devil, Toshihiro is the antagonist in two parter, The Candy Land Map. He is the founder and leader of a mysterious (fictional) town on an unnamed region known as Candy Town. He has the philosophy that "true friendship" comes from being equal and that having special talents of any kind only leads to disharmony (voiced by Nika Futterman). Formo A green-skinned shapeshifting magician from the dream world who made his debut in Dream Genie. He is hunted down by the Dream Genie Girls. He’s known to have arachnophobia, which is a fear of spiders (voiced by Tom Kenny). Merry Kai-Lan‘s cousin. She made her debut in Merry Scary. She falls deeply in love with Manny, and has two very different sides to her personality; one is her ”sweet and innocent girly” side, and the other is her “mean, bratty, insane“ side. The latter becomes more apparent when she meets Manny’s friends. Other New Characters Robots Are Magic/''list of other new characters'' (Note: Since the list is too long, it's being put on a seperate page.) Facts about the show * This spin-off was thought up by PinkiePie6 (formerly RainbowDash8). * The characters (from the show) are still the same. * The show's episodes will be references to other TV show episodes, movies, literature, and video games. * It will features songs; they will be parodies to songs from other media. (ex: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Spongebob, Backyardigans, etc.) * Most of the characters have voice actors/actresses from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Episodes Ni-Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic!/episodes Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan-Fiction